The present invention relates to a car location indicating and burglarproof alarm device, and more particularly to a car-used burglarproof alarm device which is designed as a main frame with a simple pattern. The main frame is equipped with a clip member enabling a user to easily mount the main frame on a sunshade or instrument panel of the car by way of clipping. A user can operate a portable controller to easily control the burglarproof alarm. Therefore, the shortcomings of the conventional car-used burglarproof alarm, that is, layout of complicated wires and drilling operation are eliminated. An indicator is additionally disposed on the car body, which can flicker under remote control of the portable controller so as to help in finding the location of the car.
A conventional car-used burglarproof device includes a control box and a remote controller. The control box is installed on the car body and a user via the remote controller activates or turns off the burglarproof device. In the case that the car body is shook, shocked or intruded, the burglarproof device according to the signal of a sensor activates an alarm to emit alarm sound and inform the user of the intrusion or shock.
In practical use, the above car-used burglarproof device has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The complicated wires of the car-used burglarproof device must be one by one mounted on the main circuit of the car by a specialist. In addition, only by means of drilling or embedding of the wires, the control box can be fixed in the car. Such installation is time-consuming and inconvenient. PA1 2. The respective wires of the car-used burglarproof device are connected with the main circuit of the car body and the car-used burglarproof device is powered by the battery of the car. Therefore, under the condition that the burglarproof device is activated while the car is not started, the load on the battery will be increased and the discharging of the battery will be speeded. As a result, it will be difficult or even impossible to start the car and the battery will need to be replaced by a new one.
On the other hand, the conventional car-used burglarproof device often has an additional car-searching function. The car-used burglarproof device is electrically connected with the head light, light set or the horn of the car. Under a circumstance of poor illumination or complicated environment, a user can use the remote controller to control a receiver on the car body, which turns on the head light, light set or horn to flicker or intermittently emit sound for helping in locating the car. In order to achieve the above function, the wires of the burglarproof device must be laid in the car in a complicated manner. Moreover, in the case that the car is parked among a number of cars and the head light of the car is positioned at a relatively low position, the location of the car will be difficult to find.